Part 62
Episode 62 takes place where C.D, Flowerfox and Kye are trying to rescue their friends. However, the situation gets very complicated. Plot The episode sets out with C.D, Kye and Flowerfox finding the place where Beverlynn and Tarna were first located when Kye was with the group. Once they get there they can clearly see that the gate has been smashed through. When the three of them question why this is, they come to the conclusion that everyone left because of Breaker's leadership. It's likely that as soon as Kye left, that all order broke down with Alferno and Halona using Kye's fleeing away as a distraction to get Beverlynn out before Breaker noticed. It's not known what would of happened to Tarna in this situation as she seemed content with staying, despite the fact that there would only be Breaker and Tarna left in the original group. While C.D, Kye and Flowerfox believe they've ran away, they still go inside to check if there are any signs of life. While searching around, C.D notices Flowerfox alone near the Anti-CME (Coronal Mass Ejection) response unit. The both talk about if a message ever got sent to a different system before everything got worse, to which C.D says that she would like to hope that a message would have reached one in time. Flowerfox however, has different views on this, citing that if a message ever did reach another system that a massive relief effort would come into play where the relief team would hopelessly crash or be destroyed by whatever phenomenon caused them to be in this position in the first place. Flowerfox states that they have to save themselves and is near certain that the Grox are behind this. C.D and Flowerfox will joke that the Grox are shy and how they should be taken to court for damages. C.D will ask Flowerfox where she used to work before all this happened and it's revealed that Flowerfox worked in a beauty salon. This is likely where she got the funds to own a boat in the first place. C.D tells Flowerfox that she always figured she would have been a therapist considering her skills to handle the emotions of others. Flowerfox will go on to say that she does this as she believes it's her duty to do so because Mothela is no longer with the group. Despite this, Flowerfox states that she would put her life on the line for anyone if it meant them living another day. C.D immediently tells Flowerfox that isn't how it's supposed to work and how some of the people around her owe her more than they can ever give. Flowerfox will walk towards the benches next to the Anti-CME response unit. Once there she seems to be in distraught. When C.D confronts her about what's wrong Flowerfox will say that it was a terrible mistake to leave Sharples, Florian, Kait, Soren, Vaneux and Sekharth without her. She believes that without her they won't be able to negotiate Tandui back and that someone would die as a result of this. C.D will state that they will be fine but this doesn't change Flowerfox's stance. She will start walking towards the gate in order to find and 'rescue' them from disaster, to which C.D will hastfully block her path and tells Flowerfox that the reason she's trying to find them is because of what happened to Mothela. Flowerfox will tell C.D that what happened to Mothela was her fault and that she won't let the other group face the same fate, she will then start walking past C.D only to be blocked again. C.D will state that it wasn't her fault whatsoever but before she can even finish her sentence Flowerfox will walk past her yet again. C.D will once again rush to block her exit off at the gate to which Flowerfox asks C.D why she won't let her do what she has to do, to which C.D replies that the only reason she's leaving is because of what happened to Mothela. Flowerfox will yet again blame herself and slump down onto the wall next to the gate. Flowerfox will say that if she waited five more minutes at Reblon's spaceship that this would of never happened to Mothela. C.D will go on to explain that when her and Tarna was on the boat when it all happened, if she waited five minutes down below in her room, she could of drowned or made it out. She explains that a minute later when she reaches Tarna on the top of the boat that it crashes and C.D is thrown over-board, almost being knocked unconscious by a rock under-water. She explains that it's almost impossible to know what could have and what couldn't have happened. Flowerfox will be mostly silent until they hear a very loud bang. When C.D and Flowerfox hear the bang, they wonder where the noise came from, both are absolutely clueless as to where it came from and when Kye rushes to them to see what it was, a voice can be heard from outside. C.D, Flowerfox and Kye, fearing for their lives run inside a survivor hut. Flowerfox realizes it's Starlet and Witness, to which Kye immediently figures out that this is the people they stole from. Kye will later state that they sound like the same people who also stole from their camp. After Starlet arrives into the camp, she smells something that she could sense when the survivors stole from her in episode 52. Witness explains that they should return to their people because of the loud boom, but Starlet quickly shoves his statement to one side and will say that someone is or was here. She will then go closer to the survivor hut where C.D, Flowerfox and Kye are hiding, Witness says that they should be let go. Starlet states that won't be happening whatsoever, Witness will state that they stole from these people and that they're no different. Starlet will dismiss this claim and state that Kait is a 'bitch' for helping them steal. Flowerfox points the gun towards the door while the three of them stay very quiet. Starlet gets very close to the survivor hut until suddenly Witness notices something in the distance, from what appears to be clouds being pushed with tremendous force. Starlet will quickly push Witness onto the ground to avoid whatever they think it is. When Kye wonders what is happening, the three of them are completely blinded in white light and are deafened from the enormity of the shock-wave. After the blast, Starlet and Witness immediently leave, fearing for their lives that this is something incredibly serious. C.D, Flowerfox and Kye will also do the exact same thing minutes later. While waiting for the area to be cleared out, Flowerfox states that she didn't want to hear that ringing sound in her ears again. The group panics but say that the blast may have saved them from Starlet as she would have went into the survivor hut any moment. Kye states that she should be getting back with her original group, to which Flowerfox refuses to let her go alone and says that they should meet them at the Viridius soon, C.D will actually think that the Viridius is the thing that exploded from its decontamination proceedures. The group will then agree to rush back to the Kankdernan tribal camp to meet up with Reblon and Corvus and wonder if they also heard the deafening sound and blinding light. Trivia *There is an easter egg in the survivor hut where several things can be seen on a table. One of those objects is Arin. Which is Soren and Vaneux's 'son' Sharples and RogueDragoness joked about this actually being canon. *When CrystalDragoness was asked if she entered Starlets hut from episode 52, she replied that she went near the hut but didn't actually enter it. This has changed the dialogue for this episode severely. *It's confirmed that the first boom and second boom could be heard from the Kankdernan village and even as far away as the group who went to save Tandui. *Witness confirmed that this is the location where they stole from Breaker's group. How this ties to Elspacy however, if at all, is a complete mystery. *C.D, Flower and Kye went in the same survival hut as where Elspacy was shot and killed in by Breaker. *Episode 62 has a very striking resemblence to episode 52 on multiple levels. Category:Episodes